The Oaken Duchies
Centuries past, this area was known as The Oaken Kingdom. The dukes of the kingdom suffered greatly under the tyrannical rule of three generations of the Rathburn royal family. They deposed the grandson, King Liam, and replaced the monarchy with government based upon a ruling council of dukes. Typical Races: ''Humans, Halflings, Gnomes, Hillmen, Ancients, Forest Elves, Half-Elves You should think of... The Oaken Duchies is based around and Old-English setting with a few differences. The first is that the middle of the country is much warmer than you would typically find in the England, but the north and southern ends of the country are of a more traditional climate. The architecture in the cities is stereotypical medieval structures – castles, wooden buildings, public squares, etc. The rural areas are very pastoral in their setting – think of the Shire from Lord of the Rings. History '800 years ago''' What is now the Oaken Duchies was first to declare independance. Nolbis (a title in L'antico Impero society that means 'great ruler') was the top general in the Imperium's army but chose to stay behind with his native wife and family. He grew to rule the former colony and later changed his name to King Alagar Rathburn. Inspired by the great forests of oak trees throughout the lands, he called his land, The Oaken Kingdom. 300 years ago For nearly five centuries, the Oaken Kingdom was ruled by the Rathburn royal line. Years of peace and prosperity reigned over the kingdom. The southwestern boarder was pushed further west than ever before, into the deserts of Sudash while colonies of the Oaken Kingdom were established on the Halawalan continent, taking over some of the lands the L'antio Impero were losing control over during their collapse from dominance in the area. Then came three straight generations of absolute tyrannical rule starting with King Guy. Guy took the throne at a young age when his father, King Ralf, died when Guy was only 16 years old. Without the guidance of his father and led astray by advisors looking out for themselves, Guy launched an unwise war to conquer Sudash and extend the kingdom to the boarders of Yut. Unprepared for an extended campaign, Guy began to levy heavy taxes on the dukes and barons of the kingdom. The war with Sudash went on for thirty three years before King Guy was killed an ill-advised charge in the Battle of Bashel Ridge. His reign ended with the kingdom in the midst of a war, its people laden under heavy taxes, and many of its young men conscripted into the army. King Guy’s first son, Allen had died when he was only eighteen in the war, so his second, less capable son Prescott assumed the throne. King Prescott felt the need to prove that he could succeed where his father had failed. He raised taxes further, and began to put the kingdom into debt by obtaining loans from the mage rulers of the Arcane Republic. For years now, some of the Dukes had been quietly discussing the decisions being made by their liege lord. But there were still more dukes loyal to the crown and the legacy of the Rathburn name that it stopped there. Eleven years later, that was no longer the case. The details around King Prescott’s death have always been somewhat suspicious. While on campaign in Sudash, in the matter of days, King Prescott went from a hale and hardy man to one wracked by bloody coughs and dark blotches all over his skin. He died a few days later. Some swear he caught a disease while out in the field, others claim he was poisoned, while still others believe there was some magic enchantment involved. Regardless of the how he died, the results were the same. King Liam was crowned and the war continued. Showing no willingness to back down, the Dukes of the Oaken Kingdom decided to take matters into their own hands. They deposed King Liam and ended the royal line of Rathburn. They immediately withdrew the troops and ceased all hostilities with Sudash. Once back in the capital of the now ex-Kingdom, Port Royal, the dukes held weeks of debate to determine the new path of their country. A large majority agreed to keep the country intact, but rule it by council. The first order of the council was to rename the city of Port Royal to Freehaven in honor of their new found freedom from tyrannical rule. The dukes who were loyal to King Liam lost their titles, freedom, and lands - the later absorbed by those dukes who had risen up and overthrown the king. What had been sixteen different duchies were redivided up into ten new lands and were given new names: *The Colonial Duchy *Duchy of the Great Lakes *Freeland Duchy *Great Bay Duchy *Foothills Duchy *Duchy of the Marshlands *Borderlands Duchy *Duchy of the Southlands *Duchy of the Red Peaks *Northlands Duchy Government The Oaken Duchies are made up of ten differernt duchies, each ruled by a duke or duchess. Each duchy is autonomous unto itself, but a central government exists and is responsible for various common interests - the most important being a national army and navy. The capital of the nation is located in Freehaven - formerly known as Port Royal and the seat of the kingdom. Each duchy or duchess sends a representative known as the Prime Delegate to the capital to sit on The Council. While on The Council, each Prime Delegate votes based on the best interests of their duchy. They speak for their lord or lady, and unless they are directly told to cast a vote a particular way by their duke or duchess, their word is final. Some of the dukes and duchess employ wizards or artificers to provide quick communication between their duchy's capital and their Prime Delegate in Freehaven. Cities and Places Capitol: Freehaven Freehaven - the great capitol of The Oaken Duchies. The city is a bustling center of activity, trade, intrigue, excitement, and more. The Council of the Dukes sits here, responsible for the governing of the enitre nation. Even though the city is considered the capital of the enitre nation, it is also the capital of the Freeland Duchy with Duke Samuel Freeland ruling. Duke Samuel is a middle age man and a rather pompous ruler - feeling that he is more important than the other dukes because he rules in the largest and most important city. He also is the only actual duke or duchess that sits on The Coucil whereas the other nine send their Prime Delegates to speak on behalf of their duchy. Freehaven itself is a massive port city, and has roads leading to Meadowcoast, the naval center Moonshadow Harbor, and through the Willow Forest to Willowgrove. Important Cities Greycliffe Greycliffe is the seat of government for the Duchy of the Red Peaks in the Oaken Duchies. Duke Mallion Greycliffe rules the land and has for some time - he is an old man near and there is concern in the land for he has no heir of his own blood. He must instead choose someone worthy and name him the heir. Greycliffe sits at the base of a large cliff of dark grey rocks at the northern edge of the Red Peaks mountain range. Greycliffe is the largest Oaken Duchies city near the Celestial Empire and as such is a common stop for travelers heading to visit the seats of the gods. Greenfield Greenfield is the capital of the Northlands Duchy and is one of the smallest capitals of any of the ten Oaken Duchies. Duchess Caroline rules the Northlands and has been doing so for nearly a decade. Her father, Duke Karl, passed away without fathering a male child, and in a controversial decision, named his eldest daughter as the heir. She has proven to be shrewd ruler and the Northlands have prospered under her direction. Greenfield sits at an important crossroads of two major roads; the Brass Road leads north to a ferry landing that goes to Keyport and south to Brassburgh while the Misty River Road heads east to to the port city of Easton and west to the Duchy of the Red Peaks city of Northern Bay. Rockbourogh The city where the Duke of the Foothills resides. Ravensport The city where the Duke of the Great Bay resides. Redstone The city where the Duke of the Great Lakes resides. Burnsvalley The city where the Duke of the Borderlands resides. Mushport The city where the Duke of the Marshlands resides. Prince's Port The city where the Duke of the Southlands resides. Bridgehill The city where the Duke of the Colonies resides. Landmarks and Places of Interest Allies & Enemies ''Allies: ''Feylaryn, Five Burroughs, Kingdom of Torland ''Enemies: ''Wildlands, Barbarian Confederation, Sudash, Pirate Lords